Sandshrew
Sandshrew (Japanese: サンド Sando) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII which is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. Biology Physiology Sandshrew has a white belly and a yellow back. Its back resembles bricked pavement or walls. It has a short tail, four short legs and a small head. Sandshrew resembles an armadillo, and can curl into a very tight ball: about the size of a basketball. Alolan Sandshrew, having fled the desert due to frequent eruptions, has adapted to the cold climate of the snowy mountains. This Sandshrew has a yellow belly and an ice blue back. Its back resembles bricked pavement or walls albeit colored ice blue. It has a short tail, four short legs and a small head. The majority of its ice blue body is clad in steel-hard ice armour (also sporting the ice brick pattern). Natural abilities All Sandshrew have the ability Sand Veil, which raises evasion while there is a Sandstorm. All Alolan Sandshrew have the ability Snow Cloak, which raises evasion in Hail. Sandshrew, when in danger, can curl into a ball to defend itself. Alolan Sandshrew lack flexibility and cannot curl into a ball but have an excelling natural defense which makes up for this. They also have natural maneuverability on ice. Evolution Sandshrew evolves into Sandslash once it reaches level 22. Alolan Sandshrew evolves into Alolan Sandslash when exposed to an Ice Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= ) 11( )|Fury Cutter|40|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} ) 14( )|'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical|Tough|1|0}} ) 17( )|[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} |-| Generation V (B2W2)= |-| Generation V (BW)= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VI= |-| Generation V= , Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Phanpy, Vigoroth, Pachirisu, Buneary, Lopunny, Cubchoo, Beartic|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} , Phanpy, Donphan, Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Torkoal, Spinda|—|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |Wooper, Quagsire|55|95|15|Ground|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |[[Sneasel]]|50|95|35|Steel}} Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbspr = RB 027 front.png |yspr = Y 027 front.png |grnspr = GR 027 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 027 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 027 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 027 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 027 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 027 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 027 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 027 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 027 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 027 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Sandshrew BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Sandshrew BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Sandshrew XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Sandshrew XY.gif |orasspr = Sandshrew XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Sandshrew XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Sandshrew made its first major appearance in the episode The Path to the Pokémon League under the ownership of a trainer named A.J. A.J. used brutal methods of training his Pokémon, such as the use of a whip, and was a very strict trainer. * Mira's Sandshrew Trivia * Sandshrew is the first -type Pokémon in National Pokédex order. * Despite what its Stadium Pokédex entry implies, it cannot learn the move Bounce. * Sandshrew's Alolan Form is based on an igloo. Etymology Sandshrew appears to be based on a mouse whilst its name comes from "Sand" and "Shrew" which is a reference to their habitat and appearance. Gallery 027Sandshrew_OS_anime.png 027Sandshrew_OS_anime_2.png 027Sandshrew_AG_anime.png 027Sandshrew_Dream.png 027Sandshrew Alola Dream.png 027Sandshrew_Pokemon_Stadium.png Sandshrew-GO.png es:Sandshrew uk:Сендшрю Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes